


A Busy Day

by marty_thezebra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marty_thezebra/pseuds/marty_thezebra
Summary: This scene takes place during Season 3, Episode 6, right after Korra learns to metal bend and Lin passes out in Zaofu. Going to make more scenes that follow up after this once, so it won't be left hanging. Let me know what you think :)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Busy Day

Korra, Mako, and Bolin laid a passed-out Lin on her bed. The rooms in Zaofu were spacious and well decorated, almost the complete opposite of the rooms at Air Temple Island. 

“Su said the healers will be here soon. You guys can go, I’ll wait for them to show up,” said Mako in his gravelly voice. 

“Great! I’m gonna go find Opal! Thanks Mako!” was Bolin’s excited response. He flung the door open and took off down the hall.

Korra grabbed the door mid-swing. “I think I’m gonna go too,” said Korra. “I haven’t seen Asami since breakfast, I wonder what she’s up to.” She pulled the door open the rest of the way and slipped out of the room. 

“I was trying to be nice,” Mako huffed after Bolin and Korra left, “but I didn’t think they’d wanna ditch me that fast.”

…

Korra meandered down different hallways of the confusing maze that was Su’s house. Or not Su’s house. Maybe it was the guest house? Or a government type house? She didn’t even know which dome she was in. She was lost. She perked up when she heard voices down the hall. She thought she recognized Varrick’s voice. And another voice, probably Baatar Sr.? She thought she remembered Su mentioning something about Varrick working on technology development for Zaofu. And another voice…It was Asami! ‘That was lucky!’ she thought. She jogged down the rest of the hallway towards the voices, accidentally going past the door she needed to get into. She turned around to backtrack, and saw Asami’s dark hair and soft green eyes peeking out from behind the door. 

“Asami!” said Korra happily. 

“Hi Korra! What’s up!?” Asami replied. She tried to keep her voice calm, but she was just as excited to see Korra as Korra was to see her. She moved out from behind the door, only leaving her foot to hold the door open. Korra walked toward her, rambling on about the day’s events: “Well I was just coming to find you because so much stuff happened just now and Lin passed out and I metal bent and I haven’t seen you since breakfast and was wondering what you had been doing today and wanted to see if—” Asami laid a hand on Korra’s shoulder, causing the torrent of words to halt abruptly.

“Why don’t we go to the gardens and hang out for a bit before dinner? Sounds like you have a lot on your mind.”

Korra beamed. “Sounds good!”

“Just let me grab my stuff and then we can go.” Asami turned back to the room with Varrick and Baatar (was it Junior or Senior? Korra couldn’t really tell). As Asami picked up her bag, she felt Varrick’s prying eyes trying to read her face.

“So, what do you think of the Avatar, Ms. Sato?” He said slyly. He elbowed her in the arm gently. 

“Varrick…” she said in a warning tone. “Korra is my best friend.” She turned to leave, but turned at the last second, heatedly saying “You may be out of prison, and we may be working on tech together, but I still don’t like you.” 

“Ah, you’ll come around, Sato. I do have an irresistible charm!” He gave her his best smile, his chin tilted up and thin mustache following the line of his lips. Asami just rolled her eyes, huffed, and left the room. 

Varrick watched her leave with curiosity. He sat back and down, and put his feet up on the table, crossing his ankles and nonchalantly knocking over a couple small models of magnet trains. Baatar Sr. rubbed his temple and sighed as Varrick looked up at him, saying “Hey Baatar, how long do you think it takes those two ladies to uh, ~buddy~ up, eh?” in a low, calculating voice. 

… 

Korra and Asami walked down the hallway together. Asami was a pace ahead, as Korra was still completely turned around and it seemed like Asami knew where she was going. She followed Asami without hesitation, continuing her rambling sentence from earlier. Asami nodded and hummed in acknowledgement as Korra talked.

“So after we had breakfast this morning, I was talking to Su about metal bending and she was saying we should start training today! And we both kept trying to get Bolin to try it too, but he wouldn’t. So we went out to where Su’s meteorite rocks are and we started learning, and guess what Asami!? I’M A METAL BENDER NOW! Isn’t that cool?” 

Asami jumped into the conversation in excitement, exclaiming, “Holy flaming spirits Korra! That’s not just cool, that’s awesome! You’re the first metal bending Avatar!” Korra smiled at her. “I’m so proud of you,” Asami said warmly.

“Thanks, ‘Sami. Anyway, so Su was trying to teach me how to metal bend and we heard Bolin behind this rock, and he said he was looking for Pabu, which was weird, and I think he really just wanted to learn to metal bend too. And then later Bolin came back and said he did want to learn metal bending so Su was gonna start teaching him and then Lin showed up without her uniform, which was really weird, and she was all sweaty and they started fighting, and then Opal showed up and made them stop and then Lin passed out and Mako, Bolin, and I took Lin back to her room and then I came looking for you! Anyway, what’d you do today? I haven’t seen you all day!” Korra finally ran out of things to say and took a couple deep breaths. 

They reached a garden area that looked out over the entirety of Zaofu, the open domes filled with tall city buildings resembling giant silver flowers laid out on a green sheet of paper. The valley stretched out beyond the city, its bright green shine in direct contrast with the silver of Zaofu’s metal and the bright blue of the sky. The sun seemed to rest on the edge of the valley wall, as if lazily beginning to lay down for bed. The two women took a moment to take in the scene. 

“No matter what Lin says, this city really is beautiful,” Korra remarked.

“It really is,” Asami agreed.

“So, what have you been up to! And what was Varrick doing with you and Baatar? I thought you hated him after everything he did to your company.”

“Baatar was showing me around the city! There’s a lot of advanced tech here, and I was hoping to get some ideas for how to help rebuild Republic City, especially with all the vines. I’m hoping this magnet idea Varrick’s been working on can help give us a leg-up. But jeez, he’s a pain.”

“He’s definitely quite the character,” Korra agreed. She cracked her knuckles and painted a look of menace on her face. “I hope he’s not driving you too crazy though, otherwise I’d have to beat him up or put him in an earth cage or something and I doubt Su would like that.”

Asami laughed at Korra’s playful over-protectiveness, resting a hand on her balled-up fists. Although she was kidding, Asami didn’t doubt Korra would put Varrick in his place if she needed too. 

“He does have some good ideas. As crazy as that man is, he’s weirdly a bit of a genius. He’s really onto something with magnets. You know, if we can figure out a way to get the polarity between two magnets strong enough, his train idea really could work. It all comes down to a bit of math…” Asami continued talking, but her words weren’t really making sense anymore. Korra actively listened anyway; she liked seeing Asami so invested and passionate about something. Korra watched Asami’s hands gesture in the air, drawing little designs and showing Korra whatever it was her words were trying to say. Korra watched her with a small smile across her lips. The setting sun lit up Asami’s eyes, which were already bright with innovation. A brisk wind brought Asami closer to Korra’s side, and Korra leaned into the gentle touch of Asami’s skin. She breathed in the crisp air. Everything was so right. 

“…here, I’ll show you. I’m thinking something like this.” The conversation had drifted to other uses of magnets, mainly a wingsuit for air benders. Asami grabbed Korra’s forearm and started to trace an outline on her skin. The touch sent little lightning bolts through Korra’s skin. She wanted that feeling again. 

“Can you draw it again?” she asked innocently. ‘God what’s wrong with me??’ she thought immediately after the words left her mouth. ‘Asking Asami to draw on my body. That’s weird!’

“Here, I’ll show you in my sketchbook, that way you can actually see it,” Asami said with a bit of a laugh. ‘Damn-it. On my armmm not the sketchbook,’ was what ran through Korra’s head, followed by ‘WEIRDO why do you want ASAMI to DRAW ON YOU?’ She felt heat rising to her face and used air bending to bring her temperature back to normal. She refocused on Asami’s words.

“…see here? We can use smaller magnets to bring the wings in and out, and they’re easy enough to pull apart but strong enough to hold the wing in place. It’d be easy to use, especially for new air benders.”

Korra looked at the sketch. It was an impressive design. “It looks almost like a bird with the curve in the wings,” she remarked. “Looks good to me. You should tell Tenzin about it when we meet up with him at the Northern Air Temple!”

“You think so?”

“Yeah! He’ll love it. And I bet the kids will love it too. I’m sure they’d test them out for you, once you get a couple made.”

“Really!? That’d be awesome. I’d love to help out the Air Nation somehow.” Asami glanced out over the valley, noticing that the sun was now only just peeking out above the valley sides. The rays of the sun stretched out over the cliff edge, almost like it was grabbing a blanket and snuggling up on the other side of the cliff for bedtime. Which also meant it was almost dinner time. 

“Ready to head back?” Asami asked. She stood up, and held out a hand for Korra, who let out a sigh. “Sure, I’m getting hungry,” she responded. She grabbed Asami’s hand and stood up as well, looking back over the valley one last time as Asami began walking back. She was getting hungry but didn’t want to leave just then. She felt safe with Asami, and the view was nice, and all of a sudden Asami’s shout rang through the air, cascading through her peaceful thoughts.

“I’ll race you!” Asami shouted, a hundred feet back up the trail. “And no bending!”

“Shit!” Korra hissed, and took off after her. Back to the eyes of the people and the city and the threat of terrorists and the pressure of finding Air Benders, and away from Asami’s safe touch.


End file.
